


Strangers in the Night

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Half-Sibling Incest, I'll never get tired of writing Jon as pussy-eater extraordinaire, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: After the death of his mother, Jon wants to learn about the father his mother always refused to discuss. With some help from a friend, he gets in touch with a girl named Arya, who claims to be his half-sister.Jon travels to Oldtown to meet her, where he has an encounter with a beautiful stranger...





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> To make this work, I imagine Jon to be extremely averse to using social media, and Arya planning to surprise both parties, explaining why Jon has never seen a picture of Sansa before :')

_This was a bad idea,_ the thought flashes through Jon's mind, too little, too late. Getting drunk alone always is after all. He's in a strange pub, in a strange city, surrounded by strangers, with one of the most exciting, but at the same time most nerve-wracking moments of his life coming up.

Jon was raised by a single mother who worked two or three jobs to make sure he had everything his heart could desire. She never spoke about his father however, and the only moments she ever lost her temper was when he kept nagging that he wanted to know about his dad.

His mother passed away about a year ago, and after a couple of months, when the thought finally hit him that he was all alone in the world now, he started nosing through his mother's old letters and such.

Armed with new information, he asked his best mate Sam for help. He recommended a couple of websites where people could track down lost family members and a couple of weeks ago, Jon received a personal message on one of these sites from a girl named Arya Stark.

After only half a dozen conversations she told him she went to uni in Oldtown, where she shared a house with some friends, and she invited him to come visit her.

He arrived a couple of days early, and somehow he thought it would be a good idea to go out and have a beer to calm his nerves.

Jon blinks when he catches a flash of red from the corner of his eyes. He gulps as he takes in the gorgeous redhead with legs for days who's slipped into the seat next to him. She's wearing a curve-hugging green dress and a lethal smile. He tries to ignore the mental image of that dress pushed all the way up over her hips and those legs dangling over his shoulders.

"Something for the lady?" the bartender asks.

She orders some overly sweet mixed drink, making a show of licking her lush pink lips when she tries it. Jon takes another swig of his beer in a desperate attempt to remedy his dry, tongue-tied mouth.

"You know, it's custumary to say something when a girl approaches you," she tells him in a smoky voice, tilting her head. 

He glances up and immediately regrets it when he meets a pair of impossibly blue eyes. "I'm not very good at talking. To girls," he adds, for clarification, or something like that.

She takes another sip from her drink, giving him a once-over and purs; "What  _are_ you good at?"

He's sure there's some witty response to that, one that might actually impress her, but all he can do is stare and lick his lips.

She leans in, one hand braced on his thigh, baby blue nails lightly digging into his skin through the fabric of his jeans, and whispers: "Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Finally he regains the ability to speak. "My hotel is only five minutes away."

She releases the full force of that smile on him, finishes her drink and lightly hops off her bar stool.

He almost stumbles in his haste to get up from his own, afraid she might change her mind. He has no idea why this smoking hot angel has singled him out, but he's not about to question her motives.

This isn't something he'd usually do, but he's in a strange pub, in a strange town. He doesn't know anyone here who's going to judge him. Besides, his friends have been telling him for ages "to lighten up" and "go with the flow" from time to time.

As they leave the pub, she takes his hand and he lets her pull him along. Her grip is firm, but her fingers feel soft and delicate in his hand. Suddenly she whirls around with a giggle and he bumps into her. She's taller than him in her strappy silver heels.

He's about to apologize when she captures his lips in a bruising kiss. His hand automatically curls around her waist and a surprised groan escapes from his lips, allowing her to deepen the kiss. She tastes sweet, with a hint of something sharp.

Too soon, she breaks the kiss, still holding his hand, and takes a few steps backward, eyes smiling. "Lead the way," she says, a little breathless.

As promised, it doesn't take more than five minutes to reach the hotel, where they stagger into the lift. As soon as the doors close, she's kissing him again, lacing her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, and his back crashes into the mirrored wall. He's mesmerized by the slide of her tongue against his own, surrendering to the moment, helped along by the buzz of the alcohol.

When they exit the lift, he fumbles with the key card for a moment, but as soon as they enter and the door is closed, she's pulling his henley up, raking her nails over his stomach muscles, making them clench and sending a shiver down his spine.

She helps him out of his shirt and lets her eyes trail over his torso. Her fingers skim the top of his trousers, and she gently palms his hardening cock through his jeans. 

He sucks in a sharp breath and grabs her waist, lifting her against the door, her long legs wrapping around his hips. Her short dress is riding up her thighs, giving him space to grind himself into her hot core. His mouth lands on her neck and he starts sucking and licking at her sweet and salty skin.

"Oh," she moans, fingers tangling into his curls. "Oh."

He lowers his hands to support her legs, dragging them up her smooth thighs. He puts her down and reaches for the hem of her dress. "Can we take this off?" he asks.

She nods eagerly, helping him along.

He pulls back to take her in. She's all dewy white skin, lightly dusted with freckles, and long, soft curves clad in a lacy blue bra and almost sheer panties. She bites her lip and reaches down to her shoes.

"No," he stops her. "Leave those on." Putting his hands on her hips, he closes the distance between them until they're nose to nose and whispers: "Seven hells, you're glorious."

"I thought you weren't good at talking," she breathes as his tongue dips into the hollow at the base of her throat.

He ignores her, just trails his lips down her sternum and up the swell of her right breast, her hands splayed on his neck. He closes his mouth over the thin cup and sucks. "Hmmm," he hums, and decides to take a chance. "Can I eat you out?" he asks.

She stays quiet and he glances up at her flushed face. "You- you don't have to," she mutters.

"But I want to," he husks. "I really want to eat your pussy."

She blinks and offers him a shy smile. He can't help the swell of pride in his chest at her reaction. He starts following his earlier path down, leaving sloppy kisses along her stomach, pausing to flick his tongue into her belly button, until he's on his knees before her, eye to eye with his destination.

He opens his mouth over her covered mound and breathes hot air into her underwear, making her hips jerk. He moves his lips lower, groaning as her scent hits him, fingers tightening on her hips at her answering whimper.

He hooks his fingers under the flimsy lace and slowly drags her panties down until they're falling down her knees. There's only a thin strip of dark red curls on her mound and he skims his nose down over it until it almost touches her clit. Inebriated as he may be, he's not about to rush this. He wants to enjoy it, and he's determined to make it good for her.

He pushes her thighs apart to get better access. Looking up to meet her eyes, he starts stroking the insides of her thighs with one hand, knuckles brushing her lips, before flipping it and slipping one finger into her damp heat.

"So wet," he groans and pulls back, holding her gaze as he licks his finger clean. He moans at her taste, her eyes widening and mouth falling open.

A heavy breath escapes from her lips when he licks up her slit, once, twice and tongues at the senstive skin between her holes before slithering back up to her clit. Tentavily he flicks his tongue against it a couple of times.

He closes his lips over the sensitive nub and starts sucking, her fingers curling into his hair. He glides his hand back up her inner thigh and inches his middlefinger into her pussy, his index finger joining it moments later. He scissors them as he hums against her, savouring her high, soft cries.

He wraps his free arm around her hips to stop her from trembling and starts zigzagging his tongue over her clit, increasing the pressure as he pumps his fingers in and out of her. She's pulling on his hair, nails scraping his skull and the pain of it shoots straight to his cock in a jolt of pleasure.

When her walls start clenching around him, he curls his fingers inside her, speeding up the motion of his tongue, and she explodes against his mouth with a high-pitched moan.

He works her through it until she's pushing against his shoulders, and he rises to his feet.

"What in seven hells?" she starts, her lovely face still glowing from her orgasm. "That was amazing!"

Jon thinks he should be forgiven for the smug grin that appears on his lips. He slides his hand up her back, resting his hand on the clasp of her bra, silently asking for permission. She nods and he unclasps it.

She tosses it away and he cups her perky round tits. They're just large enough to fill his hands, with rosy nipples which are begging to be sucked on. He inclines his head to take one peak in his mouth, cupping the other breast.

She hums and says: "I really need you to fuck me right now."

He releases her nipple with a pop and it hits him. "I don't have any condoms."

Her eyes search the floor and he finds what she's looking for at the same time she does. He picks up her clutch and hands it to her.

She quickly finds a foil wrapper and waves it at him with a smirk as she struts to the bed, swaying her hips.

He unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pushing them down with his boxers and sighs in relief as his erection springs free.

She's perched on the bed, legs crossed, naked except for her silvery shoes and her long red hair. She eyes his cock and licks her lips. 

He kicks his shoes, jeans and boxers off and stalks toward her. She pushes herself further up the bed, her eyes and smile luring him along.

He climbs onto the bed until he's sitting between her legs and she reaches for him to roll the condom down his shaft. He jumps at her touch, eyes fluttering closed. She slides her hand down to cup his balls and squeezes lightly, stroking them before letting go.

He opens his eyes and sees that she's turned around, sitting on her hands and knees. She winks over her shoulder and wiggles her ass at him.

He grabs her hips and pulls her closer, using his hand to guide himself inside her. They gasp in unison as her pussy welcomes him. She's so hot and tight around him he closes his eyes again to savour the feeling, but she thrusts her hips back impatiently.

He secures his hold on her hips again and starts moving in and out of her. "Gods, you feel good," he groans. "Your pussy grips me so perfectly." He emphasizes his words with a deep, hard push.

She squeals and whimpers: "Yes, like that!"

He pumps his hips slowly, only thrusting in and out shallowly, before pulling her hips back as he snaps his own fiercely to shove her back over the entire length of his cock.

He repeats it a couple of times, drawing a litany of cries from her lips before settling into a rhythm. "Touch yourself," he commands. 

He watches her slip a hand between her thighs and picks up his pace. He can feel her tightening around him and the tension in his own body is building quickly.

"Harder, please," she begs him, arching her back in a way which makes the angle feel even better.

He releases her hips for a moment to gather her hair and wind it around his fist. He puts his free hand on her back and starts pounding into her with abandon. She throws her head back and keens, the wet sounds of their flesh slapping together filling the room.

When he looks down to where they're joined, watching himself slide in and out of her, her walls start to clench around him and he feels his balls tightening. The pressure snaps and waves of pleasure surge through his body and shoot out of his cock, her sweet pussy milking all of his cum out into the condom.

Releasing her hair, he collapses against her back, bracing an arm on the mattress in order not to crush her with his weight. "Wow," she sighs, sounding almost as breathless as he feels.

Still trying to catch his breath, he pulls out to remove the condom, tossing it into the bin next to the bed. He gets up to retrieve a bottle water from the mini bar. "You want some?" he asks her.

She nods, so he rolls another bottle to where she's sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"So, um," he starts, rubbing the back of his neck. "I- err, don't usually do this, so I'm not sure how - you know... But you can stay if you like. I wouldn't want you to have to walk home alone in the dark."

"That's sweet," she tells him, sipping from her bottle of water. "How long are you staying in Oldtown?"

He frowns at her. "Ten more days, I suppose."

She closes her bottle and swings her legs off the bed. "I need to use the bathroom."

He points her in the right direction, which she probably already figured out, since there's only one door in the room besides the entrance. She hasn't answered his question, but he hopes she'll stay at least long enough for him to ask her name or her number.

As soon as she gets out of the bathroom, she starts gathering her clothes. "I'm sorry, but I really should be getting home. My roommates will be worried."

"Of course," he croaks out, trying to shove his hands in his pockets until he realizes he isn't wearing any clothes. "Let me at least call you a taxi."

She offers him a smile, which, while true and still tinged with bliss from their coupling, is not as bright as the ones he saw earlier that night. "That's okay, I'll get an Uber."

Her hand is already on the doorknob when she turns around. "And thanks," she tells him, biting her lip. "That was probably the best sex I've had in years."

He's still grinning when she's closed the door behind her, but he can quickly feel the elation fading away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming up next... I know you do! Dun-dun-dun!!!


End file.
